Adam Ordeis
Adam Ordeis also known as The White Wizard or E.N.D. is one of the main protagonists of the series. Appearance He has white hair with black clothing like his hoodie. In his White Wizard Form he has white hair with an open white coat and pants with makings on them and with glowing white wings on his back. . Personality He has more sense of morel then most of the Guild members of Fairy Tail and he doesn't kill people unless it was necessary. Magic & Abilities * Omni Magic: Adam has unlimited access to all forms of magic and other mystical and supernatural forces. He can bend, break, and even create natural laws, distort the fabric of reality on a cosmic scale, perform unbelievable miracles, and create things without limit. Adam is also immune to all opposing magic and can even break through all outside mystic defences. * Almighty Magic: Adam possesses the truest and omnipotent form of magic which surpasses all the rules and has no need for any justification as to how or why feats are accomplished. Magic, for the most part, is about feeling and gaining power from one’s emotions; this is why magic is the counter-balance to science. Adam does not possess that limitation, he is simply able to do as he feels. This does not mean that Adam cannot be omniscient; but, for the most part their emotional state won't change. Despite the great power and knowledge most Adam will still possess noticeably human emotions, like anger and joy, or the need to be entertained; he may even become the embodiment of all magic, or the embodiment of the universe in which they reside. * White Arts: Adam can utilize the White Art: a form of magic typically used for helping other people by healing the mind, body and/or soul. When using this type of magic tend to focus toward assisting others, purifying evil spirits, dispel curses, medical potions and respect all the rules about what is forbidden and not. * Fairy Law: When activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts massive damage on whoever Adam perceives from his heart as an enemy, leaving friends and bystanders completely unharmed. The choice between friend or foe is decided by Adam's heart, and he cannot lie to this Magic. It is considered one of the most powerful Magics and is one of the rare legendary spells, and also one of the three great Fairy Magics. * Fairy Glitter: Fairy Glitter is one of the three Great Magics of the Fairy Tail Guild and it is a radiance of merciless light that denies the existence of nearby foes. It is also an exceedingly complex and unfathomably intricate Magic that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars. According to Mavis Vermillion, it takes a lot of Magic Power and concentration to properly wield Fairy Glitter. * Fairy Sphere: Adam can converts Fairy Tail member's bonds and faith into Magic Power. It takes the form of a large sphere with a Fairy Tail mark and a stylized pair of wings emblazoned upon it. The Magic protects the Guild from any evil, an absolute defense Magic, powerful enough to defend against even time. However, the sphere acts as a stasis chamber, a place in which time stops, thus everyone within the sphere is stuck in a frozen state in which they don't age. It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island and everyone on it from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, Adam uses this magic to seal away Acnologia forever. Weapons * The Grimoire of Zero: The Magic spell book that has been in his family for generations. Family * Multiple Ancestors * Igneel (Real Father) * Luna Ordeis (Real Mother) * Zeref Ordeis (Twin Brother) * Ignia (Half Brother) * August (Nephew, Deceased) * Pantherlily (Adopted Father) Voice Actor Yuri Lowenthal. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Boyfriends Category:Sons Category:Adopted Category:Uncles Category:Brothers Category:Half-Brothers Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:White Wizards